a travez de las estrellas!
by Leileen-chan
Summary: inspirado en el juego Starcraft.!1 para akellos k tmb son vicios.! no les dire nada.. pasen.!


Weno, weno… les dejo akii mi primer fic.. se me ocurrio xk he stado jugando mucho Starcraft estas semasns asi k me parecio una wena historia xD.!!

Las aclaraciones (tose aclarando la garganta)

Number 1º : No me insulten, no me odien… solo juzguen.. pero bonito ehh.!!

Number 2º : Ire explicando las cosas que supongo algunos no saben ( salvo los vicios de Starcraft, kmo yo.!) al final de cada capitulo

Number 3º :

-bubububububu –conversación

"_bubububububu" _–pensamiento

_bubububububu _–frases en idioma Protoss o recuerdos (flash back)

---------------------- -cambios de escena

Number 4º : Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Kishimoto

Number 5º : Para mas información comuniquese al correo electronico (hackeado de mi hermano xD.!)

Sin mas ni menos.. les dejo miprimer fic.!! (saltando de emocion)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bienvenido Dylar IV, Comodoro –la computadora de la estación espacial Terran podía oírse a lo largo de toda la nave de batalla

-Hmf –fue la única expresión de cierto pelinegro del cual se solía comentar mucho en aquella estación espacial(N/a: cuando no Sasuke con su despotismo... ¬¬)

-¿Por que tan amargado, señor? –decía una Medico al momento que se subía las gafas con un dedo

-Tuvimos que dejar la orbita de Mar Sara desprotegida por tener que reabastecernos –decía el pelinegro haciendo mas que notorio su disgusto

-Pero han quedado otros Cruceros De Batalla en la orbita –trataba de hacerle comprender con una pequeña gota cayendo de su cabeza

-Ninguno puede proteger Mar Sara como mi tripulación –decía el pelinegro haciendo alarde de su personal

-Ciertamente esta en lo correcto Comodoro Uchiha –un joven peliplateado y de dientes filosos se acercaba al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada de miedo a cierta pelirroja –Pero no debe preocuparse tanto

-Bueno… –Sasuke sabia que no podía enfrentarse a esos dos juntos, todo el tiempo que uno decía una frase en presencia del otro, se desataba una pelea. De pronto, la imagen de otro joven se distinguía en la pantalla de la Sala de Mando

-Buenos días, Comodoro Uchiha –el joven de cabello naranja se encontraba en otra sección de la nave, el arsenal según las armas vistas en el fondo –Todos los cañones están funcionando en su maximizad

-Perfecto –contestaba Sasuke –Puedes volver Juugo. Todo parecía una día de rutina, nada nuevo en realidad; hacia poco que Sasuke, había ascendido a Comodoro, y se le había otorgado una tripulación a la que había denominado "Taka" (n/A: obviamente.!!! sabemos xk es no.??); era un fantasma, que con tan solo 18 años había sido reconocido con el rango de Teniente Coronel, de los cuales, solo 3 existían por planeta. No había nada más que decir, Sasuke era un joven prodigio, un orgullo para toda la Confederación Terran, aunque muchas veces este, no lo sintiera así. Quería sobrepasar a su hermano, quería demostrar que no era solamente el hermano del Capitán General del Dominio Terran, sabía que había un mundo más allá de eso.

Lo que Sasuke aun no sabia, es que ese DIA su vida cambiaria radicalmente y por azares del destino, seria al conocer a alguien.

De un momento a otro las alarmas de la nave empezaron a sonar, haciendo poner en alerta al joven pelinegro

-Karin, informe de la situación –decía un Sasuke bien preparado para emergencias

-Intruso en el Ala Este de la nave –la pelirroja revisaba rápidamente las pantallas, tratando de ubicar al intruso en el sector determinado, pero por alguna razón, no lograba divisar nada –Que es esto… –exclamo la pelirroja

-Usen la visión termostática de las cámaras –Sasuke miraba detenidamente los monitores, ya había logrado divisar algo, algo que solo el pudo ver

-A la orden –diciendo esto y tecleando unos códigos, Karin cambio el modo de visión de las cámaras, haciendo que las pantallas tomen un tono rojizo. Al accionar esto, todos los presentes lograron divisar una figura que se movía sigilosamente examinando cada lugar de la nave, esta figura se desplazaba rápidamente, casi transportándose, cosa que sorprendió y preocupo a la tripulación

-Síganme –dijo Sasuke saliendo de la Sala de Mando al tiempo que era seguido por sus dos Tenientes –Traigan una patrulla de tres Marines –indico Sasuke

-Hai –asintieron ambos al tiempo que se acercaban al comunicador. Al llegar al lugar, eran alcanzados por su otro teniente y por la patrulla de Marines

-Muy bien, hagámoslo –decía Suigetsu al golpeando su mano con su puño. Al entrar a la sala Sasuke rápidamente sintió una presencia, aquella sensación se le hizo familiar pero no supo explicar el motivo

-Estas acorralado –dijo Sasuke señalando una parte del cuarto, haciendo que todos apuntaran hacia ahí –Muéstrate o abriremos fuego

-_En Taro Adun_, extraño –una figura emergió de las sombras, se trataba de un joven de cabellos rubios, ojos azules zafiro debajo de los cuales, tres pequeñas rayas a cada lado le daban un expresión zorruna. A pesar de ser humano, vestía ropas Protoss, una armadura dorada que cubría su cuerpo, una capa manchada con sangre (N/a: no se alarmen.. es de matar bichitos =P) y una tiara que sujetaba esos cabellos dorados que dejaron al Uchiha impactado. No recordaba haber visto un humano con tales características a lo largo de su vida, por lo que trato de averiguar cosas sobre este

-Hablas y vistes como un alienígena... ¿que vinculo tienes con ellos?

-Terran... –el Uchiha quedo sorprendido de que el rubio hablara su idioma, y mas aun de que supiera su raza. –Están invadiendo territorio Protoss

-De que estas hablando, esta el planeta del sector Dylar IV, Centro Terran bajo la jurisdicción de la Confederación Terran

-Planeta con presencia Zerg en su atmósfera –el rubio corto. –Y que se me ha ordenado investigar… -el rubio miro directo a los ojos al pelinegro, desafiando su mirada. –Debo pedirles que abandonen el planeta en su totalidad

-Solo dices incoherencias –el pelinegro empezó a avanzar

-_"No encontraras nada de lo que buscas aquí" _–el joven pelinegro salio asombrado de sus pensamientos… como podía ser que se haya dado cuenta de sus capacidades telepáticas

-Eres una amenaza para mi tripulación –dijo un Sasuke algo perturbado. –Debo ponerte bajo custodia –Sasuke se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta –pónganlo en una celda neuro-bloqueadora

-A la orden, comodoro

-Solo inténtenlo –decía el rubio sacando su espada Warp

-"_Este enano si que es hostil" _–pensó el Uchiha al tiempo que volteaba a ver al rubio. Fue en eso que el kitsune se lanzo con una gran velocidad contra uno de sus vigilantes hiriéndolo en el brazo izquierdo con una gran rapidez. El pelinegro al notar esto se dirigió rápidamente sin que nadie lo notara (N/a: por sus capacidades eh.!!) situándose detrás del rubio impactando la nunca de este con la mano cargada de energía. Los ojos del rubio se pusieron en blanco para luego caer lentamente en los brazos del Uchiha; este lo miro curiosos unos segundos, había notado que era muy bello a pesar de la extraña situación en la que lo tenía. Sasuke fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la intervención de cierta pelirroja

-Sasuke-kun –se dirigió la joven –Debemos llevarlo a la celda

-Por favor Karin, encargate de el

-Hai, Juugo –diciendo esto un joven alto de cabello naranja se acerco a Sasuke y recibió en brazos al rubio

Horas mas tarde el rubio despertaba aun aturdido por aquel choque psionico. El rubio al verse encerrado en una celda de paredes transparentes sonrio déspotamente pensando que aquella celda no era suficiente para contenerlo. Empezó a acumular energía en su mano pero fue para su sorpresa que nada ocurría, no sentía la energía correr por tu su cuerpo. Acto seguido trato de buscar en las mentes de los custodios obteniendo el mismo resultado, nada.

El rubio comenzaba a inquietarse, hacia mucho que una situación de aislamiento no le preocupaba, pero esta no le presagiaba nada bueno. Los guardias al notar la preocupación del cautivo se rieron burlándose de este.

-Es inútil pequeño bastardo –decía riendo un guardia. –Estas celdas están construidas especialmente para los de tu raza

-Kuso… –murmuro el rubio dando la espalda a los guardias y sentándose –"_Debo calmarme y pensar… que haría mi padre en un momento así…" _–el rubio trataba de concentrarse lo mas que podía, cosa que le costaba mucho ya que siempre estaba moviéndose de un lado a otro, el encierro no era algo que aceptara ni en toda una vida. En ese momento el rubio fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un estallido.

-Emergencia, todos los tripulantes disponibles, dirigirse al área oeste, alertar de presencia alienígena –el mensaje de la computadora se repetía una y otra vez dejando al rubio en sobre alerta

-"_Tal parece que ya mostraron las garras" _–pensaba el rubio al tiempo que se ponía de pie –Eh… ustedes –los guardias voltearon a ver al rubio quien con una mueca les indicó la cerradura –libérenme y los protegeré, de lo contrario morirán

-Eso ni lo pienses moustro, seguro esos malditos son los tuyos

-Si lo que desean es morir… –en ese momento el rubio vio como unas garras atravesaban los cuerpos de sus antes vigilantes, los Zerling habían irrumpido en su celda pero por alguna extraña razón se habían detenido delante de el

-"_Que se traman estos malditos" _–el rubio trataba de adivinar el siguiente movimiento de estos debido a que, por la celda, no podía leer sus mentes. Las cabezas de los Zerlings estallaron delante de la celda del rubio quien quedaba mas intrigado aun. Fue entonces, que cierto Uchiha entro a la sala de prevención y dándole una mirada al rubio le pregunto

-¿Te encuentras bien? –el rubio se ruborizó un poco al notar que el pelinegro lo había salvado

-Que es lo que quieres –el rubio miraba desafiante al moreno

-He venido a soltarte… –decía mientras abría la celda pasando su mano sobre la cerradura – ¿O es que quieres quedarte aquí con estos?

El pequeño no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces y terminando de oír esto salio de la celda tras Sasuke

-¿Sabes que puedo matarte ahora mismo, no? –el rubio miro al moreno esperando su reacción

-Se que no lo harás… –decía el Uchiha sin voltear a ver al kitsune

-Te necesito con vida para que me saques de aquí –el rubio se detuvo tras Sasuke –¿A dónde me llevaras?

-A Mar Sara –aquellas palabras resonaron en la cabeza del rubio, haciéndole quedar estático

_Flash Back:_

_Una pareja de jóvenes huía de un grupo de hidraliscos que venían tras ellos, la mujer cargaba en sus brazos a un pequeño bebe, muy parecido al joven con el que se encontraba_

_-¡Minato! –la mujer exclamo al tiempo que uno de sus perseguidores se lanzaba contra ellos_

_-¡Rasengan! –el rubio mayor había realizado una bola de energía en su mano que estrello de lleno en el estomago de la bestia lanzándola por los aires. Acto seguido el rubio vio hacia el cielo, logrando divisar entre las nubes una nave de color azul zafiro_

_-Kushina, no podemos continuar –decía el rubio abrazando a su esposa –Iniciaran en cualquier momento_

_-Aun podemos salvar al bebe –decía ella sin resignarse –Debemos llevárselo a Zeratul_

_-… –el rubio miro unos segundos a su esposa –De acuerdo, sigamos_

_Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a un Acceso Protoss, donde lograron divisar a un ser que vestía ropas muy distintas a las de ellos (n/A: asi kmo las de Naruto) _

_-Zeratul –exclamo la mujer al tiempo que recaía al suelo_

_-¡Kushina! –exclamo el rubio al verla caer, la mujer tenia una perforación en el lado izquierdo del pecho_

_-¡Onegai yamette, salva a nuestro hijo! –la mujer grito con las pocas fuerzas que tenia mientras que su esposo se ponía de rodillas_

_-Onegai, te lo suplico _

_-No recordara nada de ustedes, ni de este día –fue lo único que dijo el ser. La mujer le había colocado al pequeño un collar que era un zafiro en forma de garra de zorro_

_-Pase lo que pase, nunca olvides a tus padres, ni a tu hogar aquí en Mar Sara… _

_Acto seguido a esto el ser que había tomado en brazos al pequeño desapareció en un rayo de luz que se dirigió hacia el cielo._

_La joven pareja se tomo de las manos al tiempo que una ráfaga de luz arrasaba con toda la superficie del planeta_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Sasuke al notar que el rubio se había paralizado, lo tomo del brazo

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto Sasuke mirándolo extrañado

-Suéltame –Naruto se libero del brazo de Sasuke bruscamente

-Lo siento… "_Usuratonkachi" _–pensó Sasuke –Sígueme

Sasuke se dirigió sigilosamente por el pasillo, al entrar a la Sala de Mando, noto que habían unos Zerlings corriendo de un lado a otro, y alcanzo a divisar una figura semihumana revisando los archivos de tripulación. Al parecer este estaba muy interesado en los archivos donde se encontraba información referente a Sasuke

-Escucha, si vamos a hacer esto juntos… –Naruto miro algo avergonzado a Sasuke, empezó a sentir un cosquilleo, algo que nunca en su vida sintió (n/A: a la hora k se viene a dar cuenta k Sasuke es guapo), cuando de pronto reconoció aquella figura. –No puede ser… –Naruto abrió de sobremanera los ojos, aquella expresión era de terror; Sasuke al notar esto tomo la mano de Naruto sacándolo de su trance

-Hey… –dijo mirando fijamente a Naruto –Estas bajo la protección del comodoro Uchiha Sasuke

Naruto sonrio de lado y se dispuso a seguir avanzado con Sasuke, su única esperanza era llegar a las naves de escape. Cuando se disponían a retroceder y seguir su camino, la figura apareció cerca de ellos

-Asi que eres tu… –dijo el extraño ser, que lucia como si fuera una combinación entre un Terran y un Zerg. Naruto miro asustado al ser

-Orochimaru… –fue lo único que susurro el rubio. Sasuke al notar que el rubio estaba asustado, se coloco delante de este

-No permitiré que lo lastimes, este ser esta bajo la protección de la Confederación Terran y bajo mi supervisión –Sasuke se encontraba frente a frente con el repugnante ser, el cual se relamía los labios, dejando caer una saliva que al contacto con el suelo ocasionaba un efecto corrosivo

-Perfecto… –susurro Orochimaru –Ataque hijos míos –al tiempo que ordenaba esto, los Zerlings se abalanzaban sobre el moreno y el rubio.

-_"Kuso…" _–fue lo único que pudo decir Sasuke al tiempo que cargaba su brazo con energía generando una sobrecarga de rayos en su brazo –¡Chidori! –Sasuke golpe el suelo haciendo un agujero por donde cayeron Orochimaru y los Zerlings, Sasuke salvo de caer también debido a que Naruto lo sostuvo del brazo. Sasuke quedo suspendido del brazo pensando que sus problemas habían terminado, de pronto una lengua sujetaba a Sasuke del cuello ahorcándolo y quemándolo por el ácido de su saliva.

-¡Arg! –grito Sasuke, Naruto cargo dos de sus dedos con energía y corto de golpe la lengua que sujetaba al moreno

-Esta no es la última vez que nos vemos, Uchiha Sasuke –decía Orochimaru, al tiempo que caía al fondo de la nave. Naruto ayudo a subir a Sasuke; una vez arriba, se que contemplando al moreno, quien respiraba algo agitado. El rubio volvía a sentir eso en su ser, no podía explicarse esa sensación, esa rara pero nada despreciable sensación; sentía como su corazón latía mas rápido, le habían explicado que su cuerpo no era igual de los que consideraba sus hermanos, que tenia otras reacciones. Naruto al ya no poder más, le hablo algo tembloroso a Sasuke

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Naruto había quedado sorprendido de que el estuviera preguntando por el estado de aquel joven extraño para él. Sasuke también se encontraba muy sorprendido

-Si, no te preocupes –y levantándose rápidamente se dirigió al pequeño –Creo que debemos seguir

-Ha… hai… –fue lo único que pudo decir Naruto, sentía que la temperatura de su rostro aumentaba, algo que le pasaba por primera vez. Cuando el rubio se levanto, empezaron a sonar explosiones en toda la nave, la alarma no había dejado de sonar ni un segundo desde que inicio el ataque y ahora empezaba a cambiar los colores de sus señales. Sasuke al notar esto, supo que no era nada bueno y se acerco rápidamente a la cabina de comunicación

-Karin… Karin, responde –Sasuke trataba de comunicarse con su Teniente, cuando por fin empezó a sonar una transmisión

-Sa... ke… aban... ave… –Sasuke no podía comprender aquel mensaje entrecortado –Sasu… onar… nave… –de nueva cuenta aquel mensaje, Sasuke aun no lo comprendía, hasta que recordó las señales de alarma –_"Kuso…" _–pensó Sasuke y tomando la mano del rubio hecho a correr

-Que sucedeeeeeeee… –fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Naruto al tiempo que veía por una ventana, como la nave era consumida por explosiones

-¡Debemos salir de aquí! –Sasuke corría a todo lo que le daban las piernas, casi arrastrando al kitsune. Al llegar al cuarto donde se encontraban las naves de evacuación, vieron como los Zerlings terminaban los paneles de control. Sasuke estiro el brazo y haciendo presión con el puño, hizo explotar a los alienígenas

-¡Kuso! –grito Sasuke, al tiempo k las explosiones venían entrando por el pasillo que se encontraba. Al reventar las ventanas del cuarto, la presión empezó a jalarlos. Naruto rápidamente empezó a cargar energía, haciendo brillar extrañas marcas en su armadura, Sasuke al verlo solo atino a acercarse, ayudándole a cargar energía. Cuando las ventanas reventaron, la presión empezó a hacerse aun más fuerte, avivando las explosiones, poco antes de ser consumidos por el fuego, Naruto brillo y desapareció en un rayo de luz junto con Sasuke, dejando atrás la nave, explotando en el espacio.

Continuara…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ejem… (asomando la cabeza) ahí lo tienen.!!! (apareciendo con un salto)

Weno weno.. se k no es mucho pero me esforcé.. (en el escritoria, 10 vaos de café)

En fin ninios.!!! Me retiro.. debo hacer los deberes.. actualizare pronto, y si ste fin tiene acogida.. preparense para mi segundo fic.. ste ya lo tengo escrito a la mitad.. va en 8 capitulos.. solo les dire.. k… NADA.!!!

Me retiroo.!!!

Matta ne.!!!!!!!!


End file.
